New Adventures!
by XxDivineGirlxX
Summary: Team 7 has a new member? Sasuke a new rival? Sakura is actually training? And Naruto is . . . well he's being Naruto? OC insert! Rated T for language.


**AN:/First story published and being totally honestttttt... I don't know how it will turn out since I'm still working on it. Good news is that Chapter 2 is ready for anyone who happens to like this story and should be posted really soon. Excuse any grammar errors too. Anyway on to the story!**

"and due to those circumstances" The Hokage concluded as he puffed out smoke from his mouth.

"Ayuzawa-san here will be joining your team Kakashi"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "4 students eh? And right before the chuunin exams. 3 is enough as it is." Kakashi thought.

Miu walked infront of Kakashi and gave him a deep bow. "Please take care of me sensei" she said as she stood tall once again.

"Of course" Kakashi said as he patted Miu's head as a show of small affection. Miu looked up at him and smiled.

"Come now, we have to meet up with your other teammates" he said as he pulled out an orange book and began walking, Miu followed closely behind.

* * *

T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G G.R.O.U.N.D. 7.

Sigh.

"That Kakashi-sensei is always late, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she sent Sasuke a flirtatious glance. Sasuke ignored though and continued to wait patiently for Kakashi. Sakura dropped her head in disappointment and let out a deep sigh.

Surprisingly though Naruto was quiet as well waiting for Kakashi. Weird but no one was really complaining since it was really early in the morning.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!YOUR LATE, AGAIN!"

Scratch that.

Team 7 watched as Kakashi approached a figure walking closely behind him.

"But the Hokage summoned me and I have proof" He said as he pulled a surprised Miu in front of him.

They all stared at her questioningly, though no one spoke a word till Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked not liking that Sasuke was still staring at the girl. "This here is Miu Ayuzawa" Kakashi introduced as Miu gave them all a deep bow. "-And under classified circumstances I should say, she will be your new teammate." Kakashi summed up.

"EEEHHH?!"

Kakashi just shook his head at their antics.

"and in other news here your forms for the Chuunin Exams"

Kakashi handed them each a paper.

"Well I have more information discuss to with the Hokage so train as usual" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all blinked owlishly as they stared at where Kakashi was mere seconds ago. Naruto then slung an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Well here Sakura you have sparring partner too. Now you won't left out" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura scoffed and shrugged his arm off her.

"Whatever" she said glaring at Miu. Miu tilted her head clueless.

"Hn". Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. "Come on Dobe, let's get this over with" he said walking away.

A visible vein appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Eager to get your ass-whooped,Teme?!" Naruto yelled running after him. Leaving the girls by themselves.

Sakura stood up and spoke to Miu in a confident tone. "Shall I go easy on you?"

Miu only raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk adorning her face, which happened to tick Sakura off. Sakura charged at her with her fist pulled back. As Sakura appeared centimeters from Miu face, she simply pushed her fist to the side then harshly kneed Sakura in the stomach sending her coarsing through the field, landing promptly on Sasuke. Sasuke, non too gently, shoved her off him.

"My apologies Sakura-san. It seems I over did it...again" she murmured the last part to herself. Sakura looked down face flushed in embarrassment. They weren't even sparring 15 seconds and she got her ass handed to her. Not to mention she got embarrassed infront of her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Whoa! Miu you did that?" Naruto asked slightly bewildered since Sakura just appeared out of nowhere.

Miu nodded her head as an affirmative to his question.

"She said she wouldn't go easy on me, I only did what was necessary" Naruto nodded his head in understanding. " At least Sasuke-san was here to catch her" she said with silent mirth. Sasuke scoffed at her comment.

"This only shows how weak she really is" he stated.

Sakura looked down at her hands in shame, she was on the brink of tears and they all noticed. Miu frowned at Sasuke disapprovingly." That's not true she holds her place on this team-"

"-as the weak link" Sasuke finished abruptly. Miu glared at the Uchiha. How dare he say such discouraging words. Miu was about to give him a piece of her mind until Sakura stood up and ran away from the team into the woods. Miu gave Sasuke one more glance before she chased after Sakura. Naruto gave Sasuke a disappointed look. "That was real low, real low . . ." he said as he walked away from him.

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating figure and huffed out some air. He put his hands in pocket and walked the opposite way of Naruto feeling a tinge guiltiness.

* * *

F.O.R.E.S.T.

"Sakura-san? Where you go?" Miu called out.

Miu sighed as she got no reply. Of course not the girl seemed so embarrassed. As she ventured further into the forest she began to hear voices.

"-chi look a little kunoichi with pink hair, she should be an easy kill" a gruff voice said.

"Kisame, just hurry up" a softer but still masculine voice spoke.

Wait. Pink hair?

"Alright little kunoichi time to say bye bye"

Miu sprang forward not thinking and caught the blade that was sure to cut Sakura into two.

Kisame's eyes widen in surprise at her appearance while his partner only raised an elegant eyebrow at her, sensing her chakra miles before she came a foot away from them.

Miu with some unknown strength pushed Kisame a couple feet back.

"You okay Sakura-san?" Miu questioned in concern as she kept her gaze on the unknown nodded her head, letting Miu know she was alright.

Kisame stood up from his shock and gave the girls a feral grin that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Well looky here. Little kunoichi friend is here to the rescue...but will that be enough" he said as he charged with Samehada within his grasp. Miu quickly grabbed Sakura by the back of her collar and evaded Kisame's attack. Miu knelt down beside Sakura and placed her hand on the ground as a white circle appeared under her.

"Geolughan Geom - Yasim-ui Geom! " The white circle beneath Miu shined brilliantly and a black sword with a burgundy hilt arose from the ground. Miu grasped the sword and charged at Kisame jumping in the air.

"HOSHIZORA NO SURASSHU!" As she slashed down a powerful midnight blue and black light aimed at Kisame appeared. The light hit the ground and left a deep mark within. As the smoke cleared Kisame stood with a gash on his arm, bleeding at an alarming rate. Kisame gasped for air, that attack was one was powerful attack for a genin, but there was no time to think about that, both S-class nins knew her attack would draw attention to their location.

"'Tachi" Kisame groaned out. 'Tachi' nodded his head and grabbed Kisame disappearing in a heap of crows. Miu looked back at Sakura and extended her hand out for her to grab.

She didn't.

Miu peered down her body and saw her legs were injured. She somehow managed to get them. How? She doesn't know.

She somehow managed to put Sakura on her back. She adjusted Sakura more comfortably on her back and blew her hair out of her face.

"Well, guess we should get going." she thought aloud making their way to their next destination.

* * *

U.N.K.N.O.W.N. L.O.C.A.T.I.O.N.

"Kisame how has such wounds been inflicted upon you" a ringed eyed hologram asked. "We were doing our monthly patrol on the Jinchuuriki when we came across this little kunoichi and her friend." Kisame said.

"HA! Some fucking genins did that to you, you getting soggy fish stick?" Another hologram barked out. Kisame growled at him and the man only laughed.

". . . The girl summoned a sword. I believe it's the most powerful sword. Right Kisame?" Itachi spoke glancing at his partner. Kisame nodded his head. "Don't know how the brat got her hands on such a weapon, but that's what really injured me"

The ringed eyed hologram eye's glistened with something unknown.

" Elaborate" he all but demanded.

"She had the sword of ambition. That sword went missing centuries ago. If the wielder learns how to use the sword right they should be able to desrtoy a mountain in one slice." Kisame stated.

"What a unique girl, we should eat her" another hologram with glowing yellow eyes said.

The ringed eyed hologram ignored him and looked at all the present people in the room. "Well then, I have a new mission for all of you. Retrieve your designated jinchuuriki and obtain the sword if possible"

All present members nodded their heads as each and every last one of the holograms flickered away.

* * *

K.O.N.O.H.A H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.

"What happened to you Sakura?"

". . . "

Right now Team 7, except Miu, were crowded in Sakura's hospital room. Kakashi would have interoggated Miu, but she disappeared as soon as he arrived.

"I ran into the forest..." Sakura began.

"When these two shinobi appeared. Miu appeared right after they saw me and one of them attacked us. I sustained some injuries when Miu pulled me. . .''

Sakura finished telling her stories with all her teammates listening intently. Kakashi sighed after listening to her tale.

The two nins she described sounded awfully familiar. Too familiar actually.

"Were you by any chance happen to attain there names?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded her head in confirmation remembering their names.

"Kisame and Itachi"

Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widen.

* * *

 **AN:/ So about that sword... yea it's Korean and being totally honest again I'm pretty sure it doesn't add up in the actual language but we can thank google for that.**

 **Geolughan Geom - Holy Sword**

 **Yasim-ui Geom - Sword of Ambition**

 **Question of the time - Favorite character of Naruto?**

 **Sakura's mine.**


End file.
